The Ways of the Mistress
by ForbiddenWords
Summary: Jude, Sadie, and Tommy are bffs in h.s. Jude& Jamie break up, Jude & Tommy hook up. Tommy ends up falling in love with Sadie, but he is in Lust with Jude, he cant choose, which causes something of a mess. Jude is his submissive, and he is her dominant.


Hi :) I'm megan, and I use to write long stories, but I had a boyfriend, and he took up a lot of my time for over a year. I'm back now, but I'm gunna write one shots. I've grown up a lot, and found out a lot of different things about the world and how it works, so I'm gunna give this one shot a try, and I hope you guys like it, if you dont, its okay, just no flames. its immature.

D- Suggestive Dialogue.  
L- Dirty Language S- Sexual Situations V- Sexual Violence.  
Rated, pretty much R/NC17

Title: The Ways of the Mistress Setting:  
2011. April. In Quebec.

Jude is a Senior, and her best friend is Sadie. Sadie is also a senior. Sadie is datng Jude and her's best friend, Tommy; whom of course, is also a senior. Sadie is a paradime of chasity and virtue and plans to wait until marriage. Jude recently broke up with her boyfriend Jamie and she found herself in the arms of Tommy, before Sadie and Tommy began to date. Tommy is a testosterone filled male who is part of the football team, baseball, track, and swimming teams at their school. He is in love with Sadie and in lust with Jude.

**The Ways of the Mistress **

JPOV

Life is intresting, once you get it figured out. You live, and you love. You cry, and you laugh. I've done all of those things, and am still doing one of them, living; duh. I had a perfect life, the perfect boyfriend. I'm an honor student, no I'm not bragging. My boyfriend was into drugs, but I pulled him out of them and set him right. Soon things started to go south after a year, I up and said it was over. He tried to change me, it didnt't work. He pulled me away from all of my friends including Sadie, and especially Tommy. They of course welcomed me back with open arms once Jamie was out of the picture.

I guess you want me to get to the point. I'm in love again. Yes, again. I know I'm not even 18 yet, but I know I have been in love, and I am again. No, not with Jamie. With my best friend. Tommy.

A few months ago, Tommy and I started fucking, like rabbits. We couldn't get enough of each other. We broke up with our significant others and turned to each other for relief. We both willingly gave into each other almost twice or sometimes three times a week. After Christmas though, things got soured when he asked my best friend out, Sadie. And I knew it was coming, for christsake, I helped it happen. But, what Tommy didn't think about: sexual urges. Thats right ladies and gentlemen, Sadie is a virgin, and she, unlike Tommy wants to wait for marriage.

Lets get straight to it, shall we?

**PRESENT**

I walk into school and sit down at the lunch table, waiting for the bell to ring so we can go to our first period classes. Its only 7:45 though, I still have 15 minutes. I wait patiently for my friends to arive, they show up in pairs. My friend Hannah and her girlfriend Lacey show up first, they're polite and they talk aobut art class mostly. They're both excellent in it. I wait a while and then I finally get a wiff of it. Tommy. He has his own smell, its a good smell. It makes me quiver and get turned on just by smelling it. He's with Sadie.

"Hey Sadie," I greet her with my usual smile, and she greets me with her normal look. I'm the only morning person in the whole entire school, I swear. I just shug her look off, "hi Tommy." He smiles, and nodds at me.

Its Thursday, and Sadie has dance on Thursday til 9. Tommy gets off of track practice at 5. Are you putting two and two together? I put my hand around my neck, and I play with my necklace. A necklace which isn't really a necklace at all. Its a collar. Its silver, and it's snug on my neck and has crystals all around it. Why would I wear a collar? I'm a submissive. Yeah, I know, I'm not even 18 and I'm a submissive. Guess who my dominant is. Tommy.

"Are you throwing today?" Sadie asked as she sat down beside me, getting out a peice of chocolate and handing it to Tommy and popping a peice on her mouth as well. I shrugged and put my iPod away.

"I might, depends on how many people need to trim their pots." I said quietly as I popped in a peice of gum, we're talking about Art class, which we love, and we are masters at the potter's wheel.

"You still have red clay, right?" Sadie asked as she played with her silk blonde hair.

"Yepp, a good amount. I don't want to hand build with it though, it'll be nicer if I throw with it." I stated, Sadie nodded her head, understanding completely. The bell rang and we all ventured to the halls to go to our first period classes, Tommy was right behind me and Sadie, and he was insulting me, as usual. It's playful, and Sadie hits him for talking to me like that, like it would stop him or something, but it doesn't.

We go through the day, talking to Sadie in between every class, walking each other to our classes even. Tommy and I have one class together, if you don't include study hall. We have 5th period English together. We're reading 'Bless the Beast and the Children'. An intresting book to say the least, and Tommy and I decided to pair up for a partner quiz.

"I'll text you whenever I'm done with practice." He said quietly, his hand going up to play with my collar. I only wore my collar when he told me, and he told me to wear it today. I wear it every time we do stuff together.

"What time should that be?" I asked as I filled in a question.

"Around five, maybe later."

"That might not work.." I said impatiently.

"It better work, Slave." Slave is my pet name. Because I'm submissive it means that he can call me whatever he wants, and I have to address him as he wants, his name is of course, Master.

"I have to cook dinner tonight." I reminded him, it's the third time I reminded him this week.

"Then make it after we're done."

"Fine." I said as I finished the quiz, there were two left, but he needed to fill them in, so we could get actual credit.

"What, Slave?" He whispered in my ear. Oops, I just pissed him off.

"Yes Master." I whispered back looking down, knowing exactly what was coming to me after his practice.

The bell rang about fifteen minutes after our conversation, and it was lunch time with Sadie and all of our other friends. I passed Jamie in the halls, he's with all of his friends, and I'm with Tommy, Tommy of course, glares at Jamie and Jamie of course, glares back. They use to be best friends when we were in middle school, but something happened and Jamie got tired of Tommy and Tommy got confused and just left Jamie alone. Tommy hates Jamie for trying to change me, and for taking me away from him. So you can see why the tension runs thick.

After a fun filled lunch of talking about why anal sex is not fun; trust me kids, no matter what a boy says, it HURTS. Sadie is blushing and she is covering her face from Tommy and just saying 'why would you say that Jude?' Haha, she's so sensitive when it comes to those types of situations. Her innocents is quite an intriquing quailty.

We're walking up the stairs, Sadie is in front of me and Tommy is behind me, where he likes to be. He 'accidently' touched my ass slowly, and he grasp. I gasped a little, but caught myself so that Sadie didn't hear. The worst part about this is, she's my best friend, she trusts me with her life. She helped me through Jamie and I's break up, and I'm secretly stabbing her in the back.

"Jude, wanna go get a drink before Art starts?" Sadie asked, I nodded and followed her to the water fountain as she said good bye to Tommy as he went into shop class.

"So, anything on your mind?" I asked, Sadie was quiet, it's an normal feat of hers, but something was just off today.

"Tommy and I had an argument on the way to school today." Sadie shrugged

"about?" I probed trying to figure out what it could of possibly been.

"My mom is dropping my car off today in the Senior lot, since Tommy took me today, and he's mad because he can't take me to dance because he has to work after track practice. He's just tired, I think."

He's grouchy because he's horny. I thought to myself quietly.

"Well what time did you guys go to bed last night?" I asked quietly, I knew the answer already, it was 11:30. I know because thats what time he kept me up til.

"11ish. I don't know, maybe its just me." Sadie shrugged as we walked back into the art room, I got out my gum and instantly gave her a peice before she even asked.

"Thanks," she said as she put the peice in her mouth gradually, chewing it slowly as the flavor permiated her tastebuds. "Why is your gum always such a strong mint?" She asked me as she sniffled, it clears your sinuses.

"Thats how I like it." I said smiling.

"Hey, I was thinking that we could have a movie day on Sunday, if you want." Sadie said smiling as she got out her clay bowl that she had been working on.

"Yeah, sure, who is 'we'. You, me, Tommy?" I asked smiling, she nodded her head as if to say 'duh'.

"Yepp, and maybe my sister, if she comes over."

"Sounds good, I'll bring the pop corn and the Twilight Saga."

"Good, I'll get Ben and Jerry's. Cherry Garcia?"

"Nah, how about the one with all of that cookie dough stuff?" I said smiling, it was soooo good.

"Sure, that's Tommy's favorite anyway."

Sadie and I are best friends, obviously, and we try to make plans, but they always some how involve Tommy, which makes my life harder, because as you know, we're having an affair. It makes things awkward when he kisses her infront of me, especially if him and I just got done having sex a few hours ago. Tommy doesn't kiss me anymore. I know why, and I understand, but still. I see him hold her hand, and I know where those hands were on me. The fingers were inside of me, the hands were smacking my ass, or around my neck, or holding my hips.

The day was over.

Tommy was at practice and so was Sadie.

5:13

Text message recieved: Tommy Quincy.

"Coming now."

I got out on the front porch, told my father some insane lie about going to see a basketball game. Too bad basketball has been over for about three weeks. I waited and I saw his car coming down the street. He leaned over and opened the door for me, I got in and instantly put my bag on the floor, not bothering to buckle up.

"How was practice?" I asked, small talk.

"Good. Where are you supposed to be?"

"Basketball game. You?"

"Work." He stated quietly. We got into the habit of asking each other what out lie was.

"To your parents?"

"Same place. I decided to keep it consistant," he shrugged smiling. His music was turned up, it was Hollywood Undead. He liked them for the most part, he was infatuated with the fact that they were all white. His brother liked them, so he figured he'd give them a shot too.

We got to a road, it was the road that I'd unbuckle his seat belt and his pants would go down. This was the reason why I wasn't wearing my seat belt. I looked behind us, and looked infront of us and went for his buckle.

"Wait til we get around this turn slave." He said quietly, I waited as he made the sharp turn. "Okay, get over here." He pulled me by my collar and lead me down to his lap.

Road head is dangerous kids, remember this.

I was going a slow, normal pace for me, but he wasn't satisfied.

"Faster slave, or else." His one hand went over and smacked my ass hard. I went faster and sucked harder, like he'd want, he rubbed my back and sighed in contentment. "Good girl." Tommy was too big for me, I couldn't take all of him in my mouth. He put his hand on the back of my neck. "Guess what slave?"

"Hmm?" I had to answer with my mouth full of his cock.

"Car coming." He shoved my head all the way down the length of him, my throat stretching and burning, I'm unable to breath, and his hand remained that the back of my neck. "Hold it." He commaned, "hold it!" I did as he said and he removed his hand and that was th sign that I was allowed to come up, I came up, but I wasn't allowed to let him out of my mouth, "keep my cock in your mouth slave!" He commanded as I took a large breath. I kept going fast, and he'd keep shoving my head down occasionally when a car came past so noone would see me giving him head, he was a great drivier, even when I was giving him head.

Ten minutes past and he smacked me in the ass and stopped.

"Get in the back."

I got in the back of his large car, thank god he brought the big one today. I hated having sex in a cramped car, especially since Tommy was so muscular and tall, he had a hard time in a small car too. I liked when he and I would skip our morning classes and go have sex at his house when everyone was at work and his brothers were at school. It made things simple. But we had to be careful, cause Sadie could catch on.

"My slave was bad today." Tommy said as he came back, his hands undoing my belt and my pants. He pulled them off of my hips skillfully, like he always does. Leaving me in my black lace thong and my shirt, he quickly disposed of the shirt as well and left me in my black lace bra. I looked at him, shy. "Why was my slave bad?" He asked in a sincere voice.

"I dont know master..."

"Wrong answer." He bent me over his lap and spanked me. "Count."

He spanked each cheek, going back and forth, getting up to twenty before he stopped. He rubbed my ass soothingly and presented his large, rock hard cock to me, and I greatfully put him in my mouth, and putting my hand somewhere where I couldnt use it. "Thats a good girl, no hands, right?"

"Right." I said in a muffled voice, again, not allowed taking him out of my mouth.

"Take a deep breath slave." He said, I did, and he shoved me down the length of him, hitting the back of my throat and going farther down until he just couldn't any more. "Good girl, hold it." I held it, my eyes filling up with tears, but he let me go.

He picked me up and laid me down, he put fingers to my mouth, "suck." He commanded, I began to suck, If I didn't, I'd only be hurting myself. His fingers vacated my mouth and went in between my legs, he pulled my thong out of the way and went right to my asshole. "This is where my slave likes it most, isn't it?"

"Yes master." Wrong, I hated anal, it hurt like hell. I felt two fingers enter me, I let out a cry as he pumped them in, and added a third, I screamed. He smiled at the reaction.

"Does my slave like it?" He smiled at my pain, a normal thing for him to do, it added to his dominance. He got rock hard from me being in pain.

"Yes Master." I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes in pain, I felt his lips on my forehead, his way of showing me that he knew I hurt, and he was sorry. It was the only gentle thing he did, and it was only when my eyes were closed. Soon he replaced his fingers with his cock, making me scream. I felt the burning as he went slow, thrusting deep, making me want to cry, but tears didn't form. Tommy slowed down, sweat forming on his brow, his baby blue eyes looking down at me, he came down, his lips went to my neck.

"Does my slave want marked?" He asked, I nodded my head eagerly, he bit down hard. When Tommy bit, he bit, he did no sucking. The only mark that is left is teeth marks, and sometimes he actually breaks skin. I moaned and leaned into him, driving his cock deeper into my ass, causing me to stay still.

"Master.." I moaned into his ear, he pulled back and took his cock out of my ass and smiled as he removed my panties and my bra. My eyes were clouded over with extasy as I felt one finger playing with the soaked folds of my center.

"So wet.." He said as he played, "is this all for me, Slave?" He asked, I nodded my head eagerly. "But this is the wrong hole... Are you sure you want it here?" He asked, his fingers circling my clit, making me jump. "Jude. Slave, answer me."

"Yes Master!" He accidently used my name, I ignored the fact, I'm not to use his name unless I'm in definate pain. He entered me slowly, finally slamming into me all the way. I squeaked in pain, he was even to big for me down there. Not that I minded the pain there, pain eventually turned into pleasure.

"There we go slave, better?" He asked, thrusting harder and harder, my head hitting against something hard, I didn't pay any attention to it until I felt his hand at the back of my head, cushinging my head from being hit anymore, I felt his hand around my neck, playing with my collar, choking me slightly with it. I felt my legs wrap around him and pull him closer, His hand removed from the back of my head and slaped my bottom.

"No, slave." He unwraped my legs and writhrew from me, making me cry out in pain. I wanted him so badly, I licked my lips as I felt his fingers go in me, forcing three, I cried out in pain. I felt his fingers curl and play with my gspot enough to make me cum in his hand, leaving a puddle. "God, thats my good girl, look at all of this." he said as he showed me his soaked hands, I moaned, he licked them first and held them out for me to suck on as he put himself back inside, fucking me harder, faster. I moaned loudly, he smiled and put pressure around my neck, making tears form in my eyes and fall down my cheek, he stopped as that happened, he kissed my neck and bit hard, I felt him deep.

I felt cum shoot inside of me and I felt his grip get tighter on my shoulders as he bit me, harder, clenching on my flesh, I moaned as he rocked back and forth inside of me, he moaned and set me down, laying me flat and withdrawing from me slowly, deeply breathing as he did so.

My phone rang.

Text Message Recieved 6:45: Sadie

"Hey, have you heard from Tommy? He should be on break."

I sighed and looked at Tommy, he grabbed his phone and typed fast. I opened my keyboard and replyed a dull no, and if I did I'd make sure he'd text her. I looked at him, lust still in his eyes.

"Get dressed, I'm almost late for work." He said soberly.

No cuddling? Damn.


End file.
